Conventionally, there has been a technology that allows to accept an operation input performed by a user at an arbitrary timing during an image output, and transfer locational information given to image data corresponding to the image output to a communication terminal to be used by the user (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
However, the conventional configuration has a problem that it is impossible to acquire locational information in a case that locational information given to an image does not exist during the image output, or that a plurality of pieces of locational information are included.